


Ascolti sospesi su pagine da ricostruire

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono anni che la voce di James tiene compagnia a Teddy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascolti sospesi su pagine da ricostruire

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it il 9 maggio 2012.

 

  
Teddy guarda James e si chiede se ha il permesso di osare.  
  
James ha appena ventun anni, è sulla soglia dell’età adulta e agli inizi di una promettente carriera come speaker radiofonico.  
  
Lui di anni ne ha ventotto, restaura libri antichi e non vuole saperne di accasarsi nonostante le continue pressioni dei suoi familiari.  
  
Sono a casa di Harry, seduti a tavola; Teddy osserva il profilo di James, come i capelli neri folti e mossi gli solletichino la nuca, come le lentiggini gli arricchiscano le facce buffe che fa e come si gratti distrattamente l’accenno di barba con una mano. Gli fissa il collo e, vedendo il pomo d’Adamo andare su e giù, si ricorda finalmente di deglutire. La risata calda e piena di James, dovuta a un capriccio ilare di Lily, interrompe il flusso dei suoi pensieri e lo riporta alla realtà.  
  
«E tu cosa ne pensi, Ted?» gli chiede il ragazzo, offrendogli il migliore dei suoi sorrisi che irradiano solarità.  
  
"Io penso che vorrei morire", ma non lo dice a voce alta, si rassegna a fare per l’ennesima volta la figura dell’idiota che a tavola non sa né essere brillante né portare avanti una conversazione.  
  
James non è presuntuoso, pensa Teddy tornando nel proprio mondo, più semplicemente è sempre stato molto consapevole della propria straordinaria capacità di saper distrarre gli altri – anche in senso negativo. Fin da piccolo ha sempre saputo raccontare bene le storie, sia quando voleva scappare da una punizione, sia quando, vedendo Harry stanco o incupito per misteriosi motivi di lavoro, si sedeva accanto al padre e gli narrava le proprie piccole grandi conquiste.  
  
A Hogwarts, se durante una partita di Quidditch non giocava, faceva il cronista, ruolo che man mano gli era sempre più piaciuto.  
  
Teddy se lo ricorda ancora bene il momento in cui James ha chiesto a Ginny di Radio Potter.  
  
Era una domenica mattina di inizio luglio, Teddy e Ginny erano in cucina e lei gli stava dicendo quanto fosse fortunato ad aver avuto Ninfadora Tonks ad aprigli la strada con il suo look bizzarro, altrimenti sua nonna avrebbe avuto più scuse per comportarsi con lui come faceva Molly Weasley con i suoi figli maggiori – cioè minacciando sacrosanti tagli di capelli e di togliere gli orecchini. James era entrato in cucina osservandoli incuriosito, aveva addentato un biscotto e poi aveva commentato a bocca piena che i capelli blu e scarmigliati di Teddy gli erano sempre piaciuti, checché ne dicessero le loro nonne, soprattutto perché rendevano Teddy unico.  
  
James aveva quindici anni, la faccia pulita e ancora glabra e il corpo giovane e appena allenato di un giocatore hogwartsiano di Quidditch; le mani però erano grandi e dalle dita lunghe, e come il tono della voce – che stava diventando sempre più profonda – regalavano la promessa che un giorno quel ragazzino sarebbe diventato un grande giovane uomo.  
  
In quel momento, però, quella promessa a Teddy era più che altro arrivata dalla sua affermazione, dalle sue parole.  
  
Poi James si era rivolto a Ginny e gliel’aveva chiesto: «Gli zii Fred e George erano a capo di Radio Potter, durante l’ultima guerra. Com’erano?»  
  
Gli occhi di Ginny si erano fatti lucidi, poi aveva distolto lo sguardo con la scusa di andare al lavello e aveva abbozzato un sorriso tenero e nostalgico. «Come mai me lo chiedi proprio ora?»  
  
Il ragazzino si era stretto nelle spalle facendo un’espressione vaga. «A parte rilasciare informazioni importanti tenute nascoste dal Ministero della Magia, aiutavano a tenere alto il morale, no? Era una cosa importante. È una cosa _tuttora_ importante».  
  
Ginny aveva fissato il figlio negli occhi, ma non era sembrata stupita: lo conosceva bene. «Vuoi fare come zio Fred?»  
  
«Tu stai facendo come lui?» aveva ribattuto prendendo un altro biscotto.  
  
Lei aveva sorriso abbassando lo sguardo. «Io faccio cronache sportive, non intrattengo la gente. Non ho la stessa presenza di spirito che aveva lui».  
  
«Però ti piace raccontare cose».  
  
«Uhm, sì» aveva concesso. «Tu vuoi fare come zio Fred?» aveva ripetuto.  
  
James aveva sorriso grattandosi la testa. «Zio Fred ha fatto una cosa figa. In realtà, però, non mi dispiacerebbe fare qualcosa che sia una via di mezzo fra quello che ha fatto lui e quello che fai tu».  
  
Quando il ragazzino era andato via, Ginny si era rivolta a Teddy sorridendo e asciugandosi le lacrime di commozione col dorso della mano. «James è cresciuto, eh?»  
  
«Sì». Era anche per lui la prima volta che se ne rendeva conto, e non esattamente allo stesso modo della madrina.  
  
Teddy all’epoca aveva quasi la stessa età che ha ora James, e tre anni prima aveva iniziato a lavorare come apprendista del vecchio Hopper, presso una piccola bottega a confine fra Diagon Alley e Nocturne Alley – ora ci lavorava pienamente come socio.  
  
 _Il vecchio calamaio_ – così si chiama la bottega – era ed è un posto pieno del profumo – o della puzza, dipende dai punti di vista – di libri vecchi e nuovi e non è raro che dal retrobottega si espanda nell’aria l’odore acre di qualche preparato per la riparazione dei volumi più antichi. È un negozietto piccolo con sul retro un laboratorio ancora più piccolo, con i mobili in noce scuro e una balconata che percorre tutto l’interno del locale e che porta agli scaffali carichi di libri in mostra o in vendita.  
  
La prima volta che era entrato lì dentro per chiedere al signor Hopper di assumerlo come apprendista, il vecchio gli aveva replicato che per i biglietti per la reunion delle Sorelle Stravagarie doveva andare due negozi più avanti.  
  
Teddy sapeva bene che il suo look dai colori vivaci e dagli accostamenti bizzarri (per non parlare dei suoi capelli) era strano, se associato all’immagine di qualcuno talmente amante dei libri da voler restaurare quelli più vecchi, ma forse quella stranezza era dovuta all’incontro dei caratteri dei suoi genitori, così diversi fra di loro.  
  
L’aveva spiegato al signor Hopper qualche giorno dopo, togliendosi gli occhialoni protettivi dopo aver rimosso un pesante incantesimo oscuro da un libro nero e sudicio.  
  
«Strana coppia, i tuoi genitori» aveva commentato il vecchio, per poi tornare a lavoro. «Rimettiti gli occhialoni, figliolo, sto per aprire questa boccetta di acido dagli strani effluvi. Guarda bene come faccio. I tuoi nonni paterni approvavano la loro unione?»  
  
«Non li ho mai conosciuti, quindi non so se nel caso si facessero remore sulla giovane età di mia madre o sul suo essere così "vivace" a confronto a mio padre».  
  
«Ah, mi spiace».  
  
«Però in cambio posso dire con certezza che mia nonna materna non ha mai digerito del tutto che mio padre fosse un lupo mannaro e più vecchio di sua figlia».  
  
«Credeva che prima o poi l’avrebbe accidentalmente sbranata?»  
  
«No, pensava che per via della sua natura avrebbe reso lei una reietta come lo era lui… Un momento, però, perché lei mi sta ponendo tutte queste domande "sbagliate"?»  
  
«In che senso "sbagliate"?»  
  
«Prima mi chiede se fossero piuttosto i miei nonni paterni a non volere che il figlio stesse con una donna così diversa da lui e molto più giovane, poi se per caso mia nonna materna avesse paura che mia madre venisse sbranata…»  
  
«Non ho mai trovato qualcuno con cui condividere le mie passioni» gli aveva risposto, indossando un monocolo e cominciando a rompere delicatamente la costura del libro, «lo vedi, sono un vecchio solo. I miei genitori, se avessero visto qualcuno di così giovane interessarsi a me, si sarebbero subito preoccupati delle sue intenzioni e se prima o poi non sarebbe andato via stanco di me, strappandomi il cuore. Quanto all’essere reietti, invece, se guardi la vita solitaria che faccio, capirai che lo sono anch’io, in fondo, quindi perché mai dovrebbe essere la prima cosa a preoccuparmi degli altri?»  
  
«Ha ragione» era stato costretto ad ammettere.  
  
«Sei sempre certo di voler fare questo mestiere, giovane Lupin?» gli aveva domandato dopo un grosso sospiro.  
  
Lui aveva inspirato l’odore pungente delle pozioni appena usate per il restauro, osservando i fogli staccati metodicamente dalla costura di un libro e sistemati con ordine sul tavolo da lavoro.  
  
«Sì» aveva risposto sorridendo sicuro.  
  
Qualche tempo dopo, il signor Hopper gli aveva chiesto se per caso gli andasse di frequentare un corso di bella grafia a sue spese, per offrire alla clientela la riscrittura a mano di volumi molto antichi; lui aveva accettato l’offerta.  
  
Quando una mattina di qualche anno dopo entrando nel retrobottega aveva trovato il vecchio steso a terra e privo di sensi, aveva pensato che il suo mondo di libri si fosse incrinato e distrutto per sempre lì.  
  
Il signor Hopper era figlio unico, non aveva più parenti in vita: durante la convalescenza era stato Teddy a prendersi cura di lui, e sempre lui l’aveva aiutato a riprendere in mano gli impegni arretrati per l’imprevedibile arresto, lavorando il doppio.  
  
«Lupin» gli aveva detto il signor Hopper un paio di giorni dopo, seduto su una vecchia sedia a dondolo mentre lui dissezionava un libro, «perché invece di badare a un vecchio rincoglionito e preoccuparti delle sorti di libri che i ricchi restaurano solo per metterli in mostra e non leggerli mai, non esci con i tuoi coetanei?»  
  
«Perché sia il vecchio che i libri mi piacciono di più delle uscite con i miei coetanei!»  
  
«Dici?»  
  
«Dico, dico!» gli aveva annuito ridendo allegramente. «Domani porto una radio qui in bottega e le faccio ascoltare qualche programma "da giovani", così concorderà con me su quanto a confronto il vecchio e i libri siano molto meglio!»  
  
Il vecchio Hopper non aveva una radio, né una TV Babbana, aveva passato tutta la sua vita fra i libri e delle rapide letture della _Gazzetta del Profeta_ tutti i giorni, giusto per informarsi dei fatti quotidiani; la novità della radio, portata gradualmente, rafforzò ancor di più il legame fra i due e giovò a entrambi.  
  
Si divertivano a commentare ironicamente o acidamente alcune canzoni o certe rubriche quotidiane che seguivano; Teddy aggiornava regolarmente il signor Hopper sulle nuove bizzarre tendenze musicali e ridevano ancor di più. La radio diventò l’unico ponte fra loro e la vita fuori dai libri.  
  
Da ragazzini, lui e Victoire si erano piaciuti un sacco perché diversi l’uno dall’altra: era bello come il suo essere esteriormente semplice e grezzo cozzasse con la raffinatezza e l’eterno splendore di lei, e come il suo interesse per lo studio si scontrasse con la voglia di Victoire di vivere leggeri e senza troppi pensieri. Si compensavano a vicenda.  
  
Crescendo, però, ciò era sfociato in obiettivi di vita talmente diversi da rendere la loro relazione non più bilanciata.  
  
«Adesso che non solo hai un lavoro stabile, ma sei anche per metà proprietario di una bottega, sarebbe bello se tu riuscissi a metter su famiglia» aveva osservato una volta sua nonna, durante una delle loro solite cene insieme del venerdì sera.  
  
«Non ho ancora trovato qualcuno che mi sopporti abbastanza, nonna» aveva smorzato l’atmosfera sorridendo, «e al momento non mi manca la compagnia di qualcuno».  
  
Anche perché con James alla radio aveva tutta la compagnia che voleva.  
  
Aveva seguito James alla radio fin dal suo esordio, sintonizzandosi sulle sue trasmissioni ridendo e dicendo al signor Hopper «Vediamo che ha da dire oggi quello scavezzacollo del figlio di Harry Potter!»  
  
In realtà il vecchietto sapeva benissimo che Harry era il suo padrino e quanto bene lui volesse a James, ma era divertentissimo prenderlo ironicamente in giro insieme, con complicità.  
  
James era dannatamente bravo a intrattenere la gente, a far ridere le persone in modo intelligente e a distrarle. Faceva ridere perfino quando salutava in diretta Harry in modo irriverente – "il padre-che-è-sopravvissuto-anche-a-me" – provocando tutte le volte una tachicardia nervosa a Molly Weasley.  
  
James amava raccontare storie e ascoltarle, amava le persone perché erano sempre diverse da lui. Amava il proprio lavoro.  
  
«Mi piacerebbe condurre una trasmissione mattutina» gli aveva detto una sera a casa dei Potter, davanti a un caffè e alla scaletta che stava preparando per il giorno dopo. «Una di quelle che iniziano alle prime luci dell’alba e che accompagnano le persone che per lavoro si alzano presto, o che viaggiano a quell’ora. Mi piacerebbe essere lì a far loro compagnia mentre si allontanano da casa».  
  
Teddy non aveva saputo che dirgli se non che lo vedeva bene come speaker di un programma simile, e anche se ciò era davvero il suo pensiero, si rese conto di quanto l’avesse espresso in modo scarno rispetto a quanto l’animasse l’idea di James che gli faceva compagnia mente si allontanava da casa.  
  
Poco più di un anno e mezzo dopo, James aveva iniziato a condurre _Buongiorno alle Pluffe_ , un’irriverente trasmissione-maratona mattutina che iniziava alle 5,30 del mattino e finiva quasi alle 10,00.  
  
Per James era una levataccia, ma l’amava; lanciava un argomento al giorno, gli spettatori gli rispondevano via gufo e lui leggeva i messaggi ricevuti in diretta. Una volta gli aveva risposto anche la vecchia Preside McGranitt, probabilmente stanca di essere scherzosamente salutata ogni qualvolta James rivelava casualmente una marachella che a scuola era passata impunita, o diceva qualcosa per cui a Hogwarts avrebbe perso dei punti. Era stato uno spasso, anche se mai come quando gli aveva risposto George Weasley: lì Teddy aveva riso fino alle lacrime – zio e nipote sapevano essere molto complici.  
  
Durante la trasmissione, James mandava sempre un gufo a Teddy per chiedergli cosa stesse facendo. Non gli domandava mai direttamente come stesse, eppure Teddy sapeva sempre che la canzone che poco dopo veniva trasmessa era sempre e solo per lui, nonostante James non lo dicesse apertamente e replicasse al messaggio via gufo dicendogli altre cose.  
  
O forse quella di Teddy era solo un’illusione dovuta a delle coincidenze.  
  
Era bello pensare che anche se con James non condivideva le stesse passioni lui sapesse sempre come raggiungerlo senza farlo sentire braccato o oppresso. James l’aveva sempre giudicato unico, fin da piccolo, e ora la sua voce e tutta la sua vitalità gli tenevano continuamente compagnia e lo separavano – quando necessario – dal suo mondo fatto solo di libri.  
  
Lo ascoltava la mattina mentre scendeva giù in strada dal suo appartamento a Diagon Alley per andare a lavoro, gli teneva compagnia mentre toglieva maledizioni dai libri da restaurare, gli dava una boccata d’aria fresca quando passava ore chino e contrito su delle pergamene a scrivere con cura e attenzione ai dettagli.  
  
Capitava ogni tanto che Teddy si togliesse gli occhialoni protettivi, fissasse la radio e si chiedesse quanto e come James stesse pensando a lui mandando in onda proprio quella canzone in quel determinato momento… voleva illudersi che certe canzoni, certe frasi buttate lì per caso e addirittura certe inflessioni della voce di James fossero tutte indirizzate a lui. Per lui.  
  
Ma quello era un pensiero troppo romantico, davvero, non sarebbe stata neanche roba da James.  
  
«Che farai il giorno in cui il giovane Potter ti presenterà la persona con cui vorrà passare il resto della sua vita?» gli aveva chiesto una volta il signor Hopper, senza che lui gli avesse mai accennato almeno implicitamente dei suoi sentimenti per James.  
  
Teddy aveva deglutito a stento, prima di rispondergli con un sorriso tirato. «Gli farò le mie più sincere congratulazioni. Ovvio, no?»  
  
«Ovvio» aveva ripetuto il vecchietto, riprendendo in bocca la pipa con espressione sarcastica.  
  
Era così… _ovvio_?  
  
Ora James è seduto al suo fianco e mangia una fetta di torta di zucca, sorridendo. Ha indosso un paio di jeans che hanno visto giorni migliori e una maglietta nera di una band Babbana a occhio in voga quando Harry era giovane – James ha il vizio di sfottere il padre dicendogli che per uccidere Voldemort si è perso i migliori anni di musica Babbana.  
  
È bellissimo. Ha appena ventun anni.  
  
Teddy si chiede se ha il permesso di farlo suo oscurando la sua vitalità con il proprio mondo stantio fatto di libri – come Remus Lupin avrebbe divorato Ninfadora Tonks.  
  
Si domanda se può osare e pensare di stare con lui sperando che la loro storia non finisca perché James è giovane e a poco a poco lo troverà sempre meno interessante.  
  
L’idea che un giorno James possa strappargli il cuore lo terrorizza.  
  
Teddy vorrebbe tanto osare, allungare una mano e toccare James, rivelargli quanto c’è di lui nelle giornate che vive e chiedergli se vale la stessa cosa per lui.  
  
"Io penso che vorrei morire. Credo di amarti" ripensa, ma non lo dice ad alta voce, si alza silenziosamente e va in cucina ad aiutare Ginny con i piatti. Poco prima James ha annunciato un nuovo record di ascolti del suo programma; Ginny è commossa e si sta asciugando gli occhi col dorso della mano.  
  
«James è proprio cresciuto, eh?»  
  
Teddy non sa perché diamine Ginny stia facendo di nuovo quell’affermazione a distanza di anni proprio quando lui si sta sentendo così disperato da volersi strappare i capelli dalla testa, eppure sospira "Sì" immaginando di stringere James in un abbraccio caldo e affettuoso, ma poco fraterno.  
  
Il corpo di James adesso è quello di un giovane uomo, e Teddy ha appena scoperto quanto sei anni fa ci avesse visto giusto. Pure troppo.  
  
  
  
Sono quasi le nove del mattino, Teddy la sera prima si è addormentato sul divano dopo aver mandato giù un paio di bicchieri di Whiskey Incendiario – a esser sinceri, ha paura che nel giro di poco possa diventare una norma finire steso così dopo una cena dai Potter.  
  
Ha sognato di fare l’amore con James: il ricordo incredibilmente vivido della schiena nuda e del collo piegato all’indietro di lui gli annebbia la vista come quando l’improvvisa luce di un fulmine irrompe in una stanza buia. Sbotta espirando in modo frammentato, nervoso, chiude le boccette delle pozioni che ha usato e si toglie gli occhialoni protettivi.  
  
Di là il signor Hopper sta trattando con una cliente obesa e dalle dita super ingioiellate; alla radio, James in quel momento ha deciso di far passare una stramaledetta ballata voce e chitarra che parla di un amore non corrisposto che "corrode l’anima".  
  
Delirando, Teddy afferra le boccette piene di pozioni. « _Queste_ corrodono, non tu. Capito?»  
  
«Lupin, con chi stai parlando?» l’apostrofa divertito il signor Hopper.  
  
«Non lo so. Forse con me stesso» borbotta distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
«Andiamo bene!» lo canzona ancora il vecchio, ma lui non ribatte.  
  
Teddy non resta più di tanto stupito quando vede il gufo di James beccare la finestra del retrobottega per attirare la sua attenzione: il ragazzo gli scrive sempre durante la trasmissione.  
  
È sempre buffo però leggere un biglietto da parte di James ascoltando nel frattempo la sua voce alla radio, questo pensa, prima che le parole scritte dall’altro lo portino ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a imprecare sottovoce.  
  
"Ti ho visto troppo malinconico ieri sera. Che hai?"  
  
Perché cavolo James non si è limitato come al solito a chiedergli soltanto cosa stesse facendo?!  
  
Teddy butta giù due righe provando a costruire una buona risposta.  
  
"Ho dei pensieri, ma niente di così grave da dover preoccupare la tua famiglia".  
  
Solo dopo si accorge di aver usato una delle belle grafie che quella mattina ha utilizzato per ricopiare a mano un libro antico – ha perfino miniato a mano il biglietto, James creperà dal ridere – ma gli frega poco, non aggiunge neanche un PS per giustificarsi.  
  
Non passa molto prima che James gli risponda.  
  
"Non sarà niente di così grave da dover preoccupare la mia famiglia, ma forse lo è abbastanza da preoccupare me. Così come mi manca la tua grafia, mi manca anche il vecchio te. Dove sei?"  
  
Finito di leggere il messaggio, alla radio inizia una dannatissima canzone dal ritmo in crescendo dove un tizio delira di quanto sia meravigliosa ogni minima cosa che fa la persona che ama, che per inciso è stupenda e non dovrebbe deprimersi mai, perché altrimenti si deprime pure lui. Teddy non sa se sia come se lui la stesse cantando a James o al contrario. O almeno sogna che possa essere al contrario.  
  
"Io so dove sono, è che ogni tanto mi capita di dimenticarlo, ma è una cosa che succede a tutti, no?"  
  
Invia il gufo e capisce che James l’ha ricevuto quando parte una canzone il cui ritornello recita più volte "Non importa come, non importa dove, io ti troverò".  
  
Teddy si ritrova a supplicare James, e più passano i minuti – e poi i secondi – più gli urla mentalmente di trovarlo, perché è nei guai fino al collo: è innamorato di lui e ha paura di dirglielo.  
  
Vorrebbe tanto che s’incontrassero a metà strada, anzi, vorrebbe tanto che non fosse tutto un’illusione.  
  
Alle 10,05 la trasmissione è finita e James non ha risposto ancora al suo ultimo messaggio. Teddy si sente esausto, dice al signor Hopper che sta uscendo per prendere uno spuntino di metà mattinata, gli chiede se vuole che gli porti qualcosa. Il vecchietto sorride dicendogli che lo vede malinconico e confuso e che, grazie, sta bene così. _Lui_.  
  
Teddy grugnisce alzando gli occhi al cielo; esce dalla bottega a sguardo basso, tirando su la zip del giubbotto.  
  
Vede un paio di scarpe da ginnastica consunte e conosciute avvicinarsi a lui.  
  
Alza lo sguardo e incontra gli occhi di James, che lo sta fissando preoccupato.  
  
Teddy non sa che dirgli, gli scoppia il cuore, spera solo che non gli chieda ancora cos’ha, perché stavolta ce l’ha davanti, è bellissimo e sarebbe impossibile non dirgli "C’è che ti amo".  
  
Tuttavia, quello che James gli domanda sorridendo titubante è «Ti ho trovato?»  
  
È lampante, si sta riferendo anche alla canzone di poco prima, ma vale anche per tutte le altre canzoni che ha immaginato fossero per lui? E questo "Ti ho trovato?" significa anche "Ti ho scoperto! Ho ragione a pensare che sei innamorato di me?"?  
  
Teddy ha una fottuta paura.  
  
Ha paura di sbagliare e perdere James, ha paura di desiderarlo così tanto da oscurarlo fino a "sbranarlo", ha paura che prima o poi James si stanchi di lui, ha paura di stare fraintendendo tutto, ma più di tutto, fortunatamente, ha paura di perdere quell’unica occasione.  
  
C’è disperazione ma anche speranza nel modo in cui prende con forza il viso di James fra le mani per baciarlo sulla bocca. Non gli forza le labbra, aspetta pazientemente che sia lui ad aprire la bocca – sarà il suo verdetto – e quando finalmente insieme al suo sapore sente anche delle mani febbricitanti accarezzargli il viso, il collo e i capelli… il cuore gli scoppia in petto.  
  
«Sì, mi hai trovato» gli mormora sulle labbra.  
  
Teddy guarda gli occhi di James – lucidi come sente siano anche i suoi – e per la prima volta non si chiede se ha il permesso di osare a essere felice.  
  
  



End file.
